bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ishiki Sorashō
Ishiki Sorashō (意識空相, Sorashō Ishiki; "total awareness of empty things") is the younger sister of Yamaba Sorashō and is currently traveling with him. She has unbelievable powers, generated by a deity-like creature that inhabits her soul, generally addressed as Uro (虚, Void). She and Yamabe share eachother's powers, causing Yamabe to also have inherited great powers. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Unbelievable Power: Due Uro's presence in her body, Ishiki doesn't possess spiritual power, but rather an unique, incredibly powerful sort of energy she addresses as Yuryoku (夢力, Dream Power). It's power is great enough to be called divine, and it has the ability to corrode any other sort of energy, such as reiatsu, that it comes in contact with. Wath other powers this sort of energy has, is still unknown. Inimitable Speed: Perhaps Ishiki's most greatest skill is her tremendous speed. She doesn't use any technique such as shunpo or sonido, but rather uses a technique where she vibrates at extremely high speeds, shimmering for a second before appearing somewhere else. Her speed is so incredible spectators believed she uses some sort of space/time technique, finding it unacceptable that someone could achieve such high speeds. She can even outrun most a mask-enhanced bankai, but due she doesn't possess any sword and hardly any physical strength, she mostly uses her speed to dodge attacks and save her allies. Deep Soul: (深い魂, fukai tamashī); Another, unique ability of Ishiki which is strangely of her own, and not one she acquired through Uro. It is a power that attracts zanpakutō spirits toward her soul, drawing them in against their will. Upon contact with Ishiki's soul, they shatter and disintegrate into ashes. Sanjōhakai Ishiki's greatest power is undoubtedly the Sanjōhakai (三乘破壊, Cube of Destruction). It is a spiritual artifact where Oru lives in, taking the form of a red necklace with a black, diamond-like ornament which seemingly contains a torrent of spiraling, black smoke. The necklace is very strong, being able to survive several strikes from Saitō's bankai without suffering any apparent damage. *'Awakening:' Ishiki can awake the powers of Uro through the Sanjōhakai by touching the jewel and speaking the command "Imagine" (想像する, sōzō suru; literally to create). She is then engulfed by the black smoke that escapes from the necklace, while strong winds blow from her person, pushing anything and anyone away from her. Her true form is then revealed. She takes the form of a slim, young girl donning a somewhat angelic and ghost-like appearance with long, light blond hair. She wears a pale white dress and has unusual white eyes that seem to glow. There are tree halo's circling above her head, the outer one donning four spikes who point to the four cardinal directions. The Sanjōhakai itself has transformed intoa little box, which Ishiki carries in her hands like a priest holding a relic. :Awakening Abilities: Through her awakening, Ishiki can fully access the powers of Uro, thus in theory giving her the powers of a god. The majority of her powers remain unknown, but she was able to force everyone in her vicinity on their knees and then make them lose their conscious with a single glance. According to Yamabe, Uro's powers "cannot be described nor comprehended", even not by Ishiki herself. Trivia *Her Deep Soul ability was based on Himegami Aisa's Deep Blood Ability. *The Sanjōhakai was slightly based on the artifact of the Greek Mythology called Pandora's Box (Πανδώραπιθος, Jar of the All-Gifted), a box which was set to contain all evils of the world and which Pandora was lured to open by the gods.